Electrical connectors typically include a dielectric connector housing and a plurality of electrical contacts supported by the connector housing. Physical characteristics of the electrical contacts and/or the connector housing can typically govern signal integrity (SI) performance of the electrical connector. For example, mezzanine electrical connectors can be constructed with arrays of electrical contacts having fusible elements, and can be referred to as ball grid array (BGA) connectors. A pair of complementary mezzanine BGA connectors can define a stack height when mated to one another. A mezzanine BGA connector having a shorter stack height than that of typical mezzanine BGA connectors can exhibit enhanced SI characteristics relative to typical mezzanine BGA connectors. As the connector housing and the associated electrical contacts become smaller and smaller, contact retention becomes increasingly more difficult.